Kristin the Intern
by RethinkMiniTots
Summary: Kristin had been an intern with Carlos, but since Carlos has been trapped in another dimension Cecil has allowed her to intern with him. Audio links will be added once available.


Hello listeners!

The sun is high, just like all our hopes and dreams. And like our hopes and dreams it too will explode and consume us.

Welcome, to Night Vale.

*intro song*

Now you might have noticed that I don't sound like Cecil, which is because I'm not. And before you start to worry, he is perfectly alright. Well not perfectly, but he's alive and not held in custody anywhere, which is good.

Cecil just needed a little vacation, don't you think? I mean after all he did just face Strexcorp unlike a lot of us who just coward at the corporations feet. Plus after all his heroics, he still lost Carlos.

I bet he's just sitting on his couch watching re-run's of Bill Nye the Science and clutching his phone.

It's been a few days since he's last heard from Carlos. I think the energy that keeps Carlos's phone running and in service also interferes the connection. Given from what I've heard from Cecil on Dana, it would make sense.

Oh sorry. Here I am babbling away and I haven't even introduced myself.

I'm Kristin, one of Cecil's new interns. Originally I was working with Carlos but given the circumstances I've been allowed to work here and still get class credit for NVCC.

Hm, that's odd. A note just appeared on my desk. Well I can't say just appeared as I have not been staring at the same spot the paper is now since I last noticed the spot was empty, but this is the first I'm seeing it.

Ah, it's just the news report.

Movies have been banned, in all formats. Educational DVDs and VHSs will be feed to librarians while SciFi movies will be shot out into space. All other movies are to be relinquished to the sheriffs secret police drop box. If you do not submit all movies in your possession, they will know and they will get you.

The reason for this ban was deemed none-of-your-business. Or at least that's how one reporter interpreted the sheriff's secret police's gestures. They did release a statement saying that we won't be hearing from the reporter again.

In other news, the girl scouts are holding a bake sale. They will be keeping all the proceeds.

In order to be more resourceful, all animal products have come from the animals dropped by the glow cloud. _All hail the glow cloud_.

As the bake sale continues, we will have more updates.

Hm, well that's all the current updates. Cecil is very good at talking. I don't mean that in a rude way of course, but he does tend to talk often of things that are not news.

I on the other hand find it hard to think of what to speak of.

Oh I know! I've been working with some of the scientists in town to study spots where the doors appeared. We found that those spots gave of an especially high level of electro-magnetic energy.

I say especially high because everywhere in town gives off electro-magnetic waves. According to Carlos, that's not normal.

Anyways we, the scientists and I, were thinking that the high levels might be what charged and summoned the door portals. If we could only harness that energy we might be able to bring the portal and Carlos back.

I really miss Carlos.

Not that I don't enjoy working here with Cecil. I just…I just miss science, you know. And my lab coat. Cecil asked me to not wear it because it reminds him too much of Carlos.

But Carlos is being rather idiotic in my opinion. Some things are more important than scientific discovery.

Or at least that's my opinion.

*text ringtone*

I wonder who that could be.

Oh it's Cecil. He says I should be getting to our sponsor advertisement. Thank you for the reminder Cecil. If I had realized you were listening I would have not mentioned…a certain someone.

…

Today's show has been brought to you by Samsung.

Are you feeling lonely? Have you realized that you are but a grain of useless sand in the universe you occupy? Does that sadden you? Well of course it does. But maybe being with other grains of sand that are equally insignificant will ease that sadness into a pestering thought you can't fully remember

Samsung, talk to those within your status quo. _Service does not reach Martians or any other extra-terrestrial beings._

Now on to the weekly forecast.

Monday will be hot. So hot that the rubber soles of your shoes will stick to the concert. It is advised that you remain indoors.

Tuesday will produce and orange fog. It will not dye your skin or clog your lungs. Everything will simply have an orange tint for the day.

Wednesday will not have any weather. Everything will be blank and the day will be forgotten.

On Thursday it has been predicted that there will be a sandstorm, however this is a false report.

Friday there is a government sanctioned earthquake. Do not panic. Please follow protocol.

Saturday and Sunday will present us with tangerine clouds that will rain lemon juice.

And that concludes our weekly forecast.

There has been an update about the Girl Scout bake sale! Things are going well apparently, the girls are making quiet a profit too. I suppose it helps that they did not have to pay for some of their supplies.

Even the new mayor and the creatures that call themselves Erica have stopped by for a bite to eat. The Ericas were there at the same time as the mayor and after tentative looks to the council, Dana ignored them.

I'm sure at this point Cecil would have some commentary about this interaction but I'm not very good with the psychology of social interactions. I'm a scientist…in training, not a psychologist.

Well now's as good a time as any. Here dear listeners, is the weather.

*cue waiting for the bus in the rain*

I profusely apologize for that listeners. I had meant to play a different weather track but it seems I have lost the one I was supposed to play.

I really am terribly sorry.

It won't happen again. I hope.

We have another report on the bake sale.

Apparently the Girl Scouts did not have permission from the Glow Cloud _ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD_.

As a result the Glow Cloud came to the bake sale to reclaim the…products.

All of the items the Girl Scouts were selling that used the Glow Cloud's animal droppings were lifted back up to the Glow Cloud. Then the Glow Cloud dropped some sort of tar like substance on the girls.

Luckily the girls have all earned their tar escape badge. They were able to escape with their earnings _and _help all, well most of their customers.

So alls well that ends well, I always say. The girls earned a little money, the Glow Cloud asserted its dominance, and there were barely any civilian casualties. A successful bake sale if I've ever seen one.

Well that's all from me Night Vale. Stay tuned to hear a reading of the complete periodic table, featuring elements only available in Night Vale.

And always, good night Night Vale, good night.


End file.
